Five Nights at Freddy's: The Life of the Animatronics
by IChewBaccas12
Summary: In the first chapter, it is Christmas time. The time triggers memories, which trigger tears, which triggers a huge problem. Foxy begins to act very different, and everyone is broken. Foxy begins to try to block out the other animatronics, leading to a melt down by Foxy.


**Freddy's POV:**

Some employees were hanging up Christmas decorations all around the Party Room.I stared at them, and they all seemed frightened by me, Chica, and Bonnie. We never knew what Foxy did in his Pirates Cove, he must still be sad about some recent and Foxy were fighting, but they were still together. Foxy had a plan that would restore their relationship fully, but the restaurant closed and Foxy had no chance of showing Chica his master piece. We did reopen so we are all still together, but we are at a different location.

I remember, before I was trapped in this suit, Christmas with my family. Me and my sisters staying up until 2am, waking up at 3am, and quietly walking down the stairs to see what Santa had brought. We would wake up our parents, and they would tell us to wait until 7 to wake them up. I miss them all, my little sister, Eve, my big sister, Maddie, and my mom and dad. I was only 6 when I was stuffed into this suit, and now I've spent twenty-seven years in this suit. And I will stay in here for until my soul moves on.

My eyes were tearing up, I was trying to stop but I couldn't. The employees left the pizza place, so I walked into the bathroom so I could cry. Bonnie came in to check on me I told her to leave me alone. Bonnie had the soul of a girl, and we called each other the names of the animatronics we were stuffed in. They were kind of like nick names for each other. She tried to cheer me up, but I just made her sad because I reminded her about her family. Chica was also crying, but she wasn't with me and Bonnie. She was just listening to our conversation.

**Foxy's POV:**

I heard Chica crying in the bathroom, so I decided to check what the problem was. As I walked closer to the bathrooms, I began to hear Bonnie and Freddy crying, too. I was wondering why they were crying. I personally felt amazing, this time of year always made me feel great. I walked into the bathrooms. They were all in the boys bathrooms, sitting against the far wall. I trotted over to them, and I asked them all what was wrong.

"Why are you guys crying?" I asked. They were all very sad, and the crying made it hard for them to talk.

"W-we miss our families..." Freddy choked out.

"So?" I replied, I missed my family, but I realized this was now my family.

"Stop being such a.." Chica told me, she was too sad to fight with me.

"Guys, we are a family, I miss my family, too." I said to them, "I have accepted it! We will be fine, just let it go..."

"You're right..." Freddy spoke aloud, "Chica! He is what you think he is..."

I made my way out of the bathroom, and trotted back to the cove. I closed the curtains, and hit the wall behind me. "God..." I said. None of them know what I've been through, seeing five dead children in a room, being treated like a villain, being torn up by kids, and how much me and Chica fighting has affected me. I decided to go to the security office, we haven't hired any security guard yet. I looked around, it was clean unlike the old office. I saw a calendar, and it was December 1st, my birthday. I remembered telling the others about it, and I even forgot it. I was nothing, they didn't care about me. Only a week ago, we had a grand celebration for Freddy's birthday, Chica made a cake, we hung up decorations, and we had fun games. But it turned to 12am, so now it was December 2nd. I went back to the cove and cried. All the others heard me crying, and opened the curtains and made fun of me.

"Look!" Bonnie yelled, "We got a 'tough guy' over here! Looks like our tough guy is crying!"

"Who was the one that doesn't care about their family?!" Chica screamed, "Not this guy, who acts like he's the best!"

"Go screw yourselves..." I choked out.

"You know what, Foxy?" Chica said, "We are done! I thought I loved you Foxy, but now you are the biggest little-"

"You-your breaking up with me?" I croaked, "Some girlfriend you were! You forget my birthday! My birthday! And suddenly I am the bad guy! You all get the best birthdays imaginable, and I haven't gotten one for three years in a row!"

"F-Foxy, I-I'm sorry, I didn't kno-" Chica said.

"Didn't know about my birthday?" I told her, "I told you all, six times each, it has been that way for three years... I don't matter? Is that it? Just... get out!"

They all left, and I was alone in my little hell hole I call Pirate's Cove. I knew they were going to try to make it better, like make a late birthday party. They probably will think I'm 36, not 39. Well, at least I had somebody, Foxy. Me and Foxy are technically the same, so I refer to him as I or me, stuff like that. We both were the same, we were shy, kind of negative, we liked the same things, and we got along easily. Our birthdays were the same, all the real animatronics were finished on the 1st of December. But they just say the birthdays of the kids is their real made me a party the next day, but I just stayed alone in the cove.

Twenty-two days later, I woke up, and for the first time in almost a month, I walked out of Pirate's Cove. I looked around, I saw a Christmas tree with presents under it, lights hanging from the ceiling, and the others having a lot of fun together. It seems they don't care about me, sure I was blocking them away, but they look like they are happier without me. Well, Chica was taking the break up well. Bonnie spotted me, and I ducked away into Pirate's Cove.

I woke up late in the night, I heard some noise on the roof, and I looked out from the cove. Everyone was sleeping, and the manager had gone home with his family. Nothing suspicious showed up, so I decided to trot back into the cove. I looked back before I went into the cove, and saw something red in the corner of my eye. I ducked away into the cove so the mysterious figure couldn't see me. They walked to the tree, and I thought they might be robbing us. They had a large bag, and I couldn't see his face. They reached into their bag, and pulled out presents. They scattered the presents all under the tree. It must have been a dream.

The next day, Freddy woke me up in the morning, and I decided to go with him. The manager bought us all presents every year, and he would usually keep the presents in his office. We got to the tree, and me and Freddy sat by Chica and Bonnie. I was going to try not to speak to the others. We sorted all the presents by the names, I got more presents than everyone else. They were probably the presents supposed to be opened for my party. We made a circle, and we went around opening presents. I got nothing, as always. In the middle of the night, I rapped a pizza box and gave it to Chica. I didn't think she was fat, but it would be funny to see her reaction. She smiled when she opened it, and she hugged me. I got mad because she wasn't getting mad. When she hugged me, or tried to, I shoved her off me.

After everyone opened all their presents, I started to head for the cove. Chica stopped me. I tried to keep walking, but she pulled my arm. I kept attempting to get her off me, but she just kept regaining her grip on me. I got fed up with it, and I shoved my hook straight into Chica's arm. She screamed and jumped back. Blood came out of the hole I had made.

"Chica!" I yelled as everyone crowded around her.

"Argh! Foxy!" Chica screamed, "It was just a prank."

Chica got to her feet with a smile on her face. I got angry, more angry than I've ever been before. I ripped off Chica's head, and I began beating her endoskeleton. Freddy and Bonnie pulled me off, but I refused to stop. I shoved my hook through Bonnie's hand, and pulled him towards me. I stepped back at the last second, and he was launched into Freddy. I ran to the kitchen, and there was a Christmas cake the manager had baked. There was also the cake that Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy had made for me. I grabbed my cake, and crouched by the door into the Party Room. Bonnie bursted through the door, and I shoved the cake into her face. I pushed her into the ground, and I kicked her. I sprinted back into Pirate's cove, and they all stayed away from me.


End file.
